custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 1996
Barney's Colorful World LIVE! was a custom stage show based on the Barney franchise. The show was first performed in January 24, 2003 and toured until late 2003. In this stage show, Barney & his friends go around the world with the power of imagination. The video of the stage show was taped at the Dodge Theater in Arizona Phoenix, Arizona and was released in September 14, 2004. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest green jungle. Next, they travel on a city bus to the icy cold and snowy white arctic, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to the yellow sunshine beach, and finally, they go under the deep blue sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a walking dancing elephant, a furry polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, friendly dancing duckies, a rock-n-roll dancing starfish, and a magical imagination whale. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mike *Donny *Sarah *Gina *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Friendly Dancing Duckies *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish *Magical Imagination Whale *Mechanical Dancing Robots (special guests joined by Monkey, Elephant, Polar Bear, Penguins, Ginger, Duckies, and Starfish at the end) Songs #Barney Is A Dinosaur #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mister Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops #The Wheels On The Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Look At Me I'm Dancing #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love To Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #Bingo #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under The Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You End Credit Music (for the home video) *Colors All Around Trivia *Barney has his Season 7-14 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *BJ has his Season 6-14 voice and 2002-2004 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this live-stage show was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on stage show of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in the 2003-2004 live-on stage show of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in the 2003-2004 live-on stage show of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in the 2003-2004 live-on-stage show of the same name. *This is the first live on stage show to take place at Dodge Theater. the next one would be "Barney's Colorful World". *This video would've been filmed in March of 2002. *Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show. *(who played in ) was credited as a dancer. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *The same Barney doll is the same from the 2003-2004 live-on stage show of the same name. *The end credit music is the same from the 2003-2004 live-on stage show of the same name. *When this was released on video, it was edited with scenes Season 5's cast members (Maria, Hannah, Kim, Stephen, Ashley, Kathy, Rebecca, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Mr. Boyd, Julie, Shawn, Derek, Kids, Marvin Johnson, Mica Johnson, Children, Mateo, Friends, Tomie dePaola, Grammy Johannson, Family). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which then immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtain. In the UK (and Asia) video release, Six British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming out of the curtains (much like the US opening). Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney UK DVDs Category:2003 episodes Category:2004 Movie Category:2004 episodes Category:2004 Home Video Category:2004 Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 8 Category:Barney and Friends Season 9